Thornclaw
Thornclaw is a broad-shoulderedRevealed in Dawn, golden brown tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Thornkit is not mentioned by name, but he and his siblings are suspected of being captured by Yellowfang, when they were really kidnapped by Clawface. It is said that a golden-brown tom-kit was badly injured, but it is not known if it was Brackenkit or Thornkit. Fire and Ice :Thornkit's older siblings, Brackenkit and Cinderkit, become apprentices. Forest of Secrets :Thornpaw becomes a new apprentice, along with his sister, Brightpaw, and is given Mousefur as his mentor, while Brightpaw is apprenticed to Whitestorm. He is described as being very excited at his naming ceremony and impatiently rushes forward for Bluestar to give him his name, while his sister, Brightpaw, is more hesitant and approaches slowly. :During the battle with the rogues, Thornpaw fights off a rogue that attacked Fireheart. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Thornpaw appears briefly when he is attacked, along with Mousefur and Runningwind, by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues following him. He and Mousefur survive, but Runningwind is killed. Thornpaw comes back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan about the attack. He is injured and sees Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. A Dangerous Path :Thornpaw continues to be an apprentice in ThunderClan. Fireheart tells Bluestar that Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Cloudpaw were ready to become warriors, but Bluestar gives only Cloudpaw his warrior name because he fought well in a recent battle, and is the only cat in the Clan besides Bluestar who does not believe in StarClan. Thornpaw's sister Brightpaw and a fellow apprentice, Swiftpaw, go to look for what was stealing Thunderclan's prey. Swiftpaw is killed by the dog pack and Brightpaw gets serious injuries. :When Brightpaw is given the name Lostface, Thornpaw is extremely upset about it. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Thornpaw becomes a warrior named Thornclaw, becoming the first cat that Firestar names a warrior during his leadership. Thornclaw feels sad that Lostface and Swiftpaw are not with him receiving their names too, due to the dog pack incident. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :Thornclaw serves as Sootpaw's mentor, finishing his training after Longtail, Sootpaw's previous mentor, loses his sight. The young warrior also has a tendency to lead most of the ThunderClan patrols. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Thornclaw mentors Shrewpaw, a kit from Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. When Squirrelpaw follows a patrol, Thornclaw, though reluctant to let her stay, is very kind and patient with her. Moonrise :Thornclaw is seen going out on a patrol with Mousefur and Ashfur. Dawn :Thornclaw helped Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail free Leafpaw and other cats from the Twoleg cages. :His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing a pheasant; Thornclaw is one of the cats sitting vigil for him. Starlight :Thornclaw is one of the cats to discover the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. He is with Leafpaw while she is looking for herbs. She seems to get stuck, while not being used to the territory. :He is chosen to watch the ShadowClan border when Firestar and the rest of the patrol go to WindClan to help fight the cats supporting Mudclaw. Twilight :Thornclaw is chosen to return the two dead ShadowClan warriors who had fallen off the cliff near the ThunderClan camp, to Shadowclan. His sister, Cinderpelt, and his former apprentice, Sootfur, are killed in the badger attack. He becomes an uncle, as Brackenfur's kits are born to Sorreltail. Sunset :He is part of the patrol fighting ShadowClan cats who want to move the border, trying to claim more territory for themselves. In the Power of Three The Sight :Thornclaw served as a mentor to Poppypaw, his niece, between Sunset and The Sight. :He is part of the patrol that spots the dog pack on WindClan territory, and helps chase them away. Dark River :Thornclaw continues to mentor Poppypaw. In the Gathering after ThunderClan finds out about WindClan stealing their prey, he mutters, "Is he too scared to speak?" when Firestar finishes his report without mentioning the prey-stealing. :Also, it is apparent that Hollypaw looks up to him, for he's not afraid to speak his mind. Outcast :Thornclaw is chosen to stay behind and protect ThunderClan, rather than go to the mountains to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipse :Thornclaw is seen giving Poppypaw an assessment. Later, she earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. Thornclaw was one of the cats on the patrol that brought Sol back to camp after seeing him on Thunderclan Territory. During the battle against WindClan, he was on Brambleclaw's patrol and fighting off two WindClan cats. Long Shadows :Thornclaw is the third cat to get sick with greencough, when it spreads through the Clan. He is one of the sickest cats, and Jaypaw believes that he may be on his way to StarClan soon. Thornclaw and the other sick cats go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest until Lionblaze gets the catmint for them. :He recovers, and later he sits vigil for Ashfur. Sunrise :He suspects that WindClan killed Ashfur because his body was found at the WindClan border. He asks Lionblaze if Ashfur had any quarrel with any cat, especially with any WindClan cat, and plans to attack WindClan for revenge, but he is stopped by Brambleclaw. Later, when Firestar comes to see what the commotion was about, Thornclaw says that there is need to stir up trouble because a ThunderClan warrior is dead. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Thornclaw is shown to have a new apprentice, Briarpaw. He was on the patrol with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart when Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, falls into a mudhole. Thornclaw looks for a stick for him to grab, and takes Jayfeather's stick by accident. Jayfeather yells at him to put it back. When Rainstorm is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Thornclaw suggests that they use him to bargain for fish from RiverClan, but his idea is declined by Firestar. Fading Echoes :His apprentice, Briarpaw, is injured due to a falling tree, which killed Longtail also. He is clearly saddened and spends a lot of time checking up on her. During the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, he shows no sympathy in Russetfur's death, gloating that ThunderClan had won the battle. Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for the individual leaders to rule their clans. Character Pixels File:Thornclaw.kit.png| Kit Version File:Thornclaw.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Thornclaw.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members Mother: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Brother: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Nieces: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Nephews :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Mentors Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters